Demons meets Devils
by DV Anime Productions
Summary: Devils of Demion high are going to meet an interesting team. You wanna know who Demons of Shikon High! The players of these teams have dark secrets, mysterious past, and weird abilities. Being redone, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Devils of Demion high are going to meet an interesting and strong team. You wanna know who, Demons of Shikon High! The players of these teams have dark secrets, mysterious past, and weird abilities. Also who is this "star player". Why hiding his face is it the same reason as Eyeshield 21 or are the reasons darker... Devils of Demoin high trying to crack opean the secrets that they hold. Well you have to read to find out. Most of inuyasha's charaters are going to be in these and a little naruto too. Havent pick couples yet but there will be romance

Prolouge

"You got mail!" the laptop screamed. "WHOA!" a silver hair guy said while falling off the couch. He was apparently glared at the laptop, he was about to check it untill he fell on the couch again.

He then silenced to hear if anyone will check on the mail for followed... "o well i guess i need to check it"... The silver hair dude sat down in a chair and looked at the mail. "what... who is this?" People shouldnt know our team e-mail unless..." He started to count his fingers. Countig all the causes of this.

1. Shippo's big mouth could have told the whole world

2. Shippo's big mouth could have told the whole world

's big mouth could have told the whole world

4. Shippo's big mouth could have told the whole world

someone hacked us and they must be a really good

The guy put his hand down if it is number 5 oh Hakudoushi is going to be pissed off

The guy smiled thinking of Hakudoushi the one who set the protection all over the email screaming and letting go of his calm face

Well, I guess i should check it. He slid the mouse over the button "open mail" then a bright red e-mail popped pot. The guy hissed of the brightness. Once his eyes adjusted from the burning red he read the e-mail.

Demons of Shikon high we challenge you!

huh interesting... the guy stopped to think

We, Deimon Devil bats want to fight you this Sunday!

And if you don't come...

The dude shivered he knew something bad is going to happen

im going to tell your teams deepest secret to the PUBLIC! You may not believe me but you are making a big mitstake.

If you accept reply back by tommarow mid-night.

The guy stopped breathing then his eyes went serious but closed his eyes and smirked. "Deepest secret huh.."

at Yoichi Hiruma place

"Sent complete" the computar said.

"Finally i hacked into there e-mail" a smirking devil smirked deviously

Then he started to dial every member of his team

"Yaaaaa a new oppenent!" a red head smiled running around.

"Don't get so excited the "devils of demion high" dont even live up to there name they are beginners, ametuars!" A brown hair said annoying

"Ya" agreed the silver haired guy "we are much better!"

"Inuyasha, and Kouga dont underestimate the oppenet" a black haired beauty said calmly

"Your just copying Sesshamaru's words of "wisdom" Kouga said

"Ya" the red haired said stopping hopping around and started to imitate the one called "sesshamaru" The ones called inuyasha and kouga cracked up immedeltly to the red one's joke until they froze

The red one stoped and started to shiver "don't tell me gulp Sesshamaru is right behind me"

Before he got an answer he was kicked out of the room.

"Sesshamaru" they all said in respect. Of course Sesshamaru didnt replied, but he went straight to the laptop and read the message.

"How dare they challege us someone as weak as them dont have the right!" Sesshamaru yelled. But he smirked a very demonish smirk "well someone needs to teach them a lesson" He looked at the people in the room.

They all nodded in understament then they dissapered in a blur leaving Sesshamaru smirking wickly.

he murmered one thing...

Eyeshield 21...

Donna: there u go oh and also i need something to ask u all. I kinda need help of what postion the demons of Shikon high should be

The team members are

Inuyasha

Kagome( i want her to be the star of the team idk why)

Shippo (he is older now)

Sesshamaru(i think he should be captain/coach but he comes in once in awhile in a game.)

Miruko(maybe)

Kouga(he is still very very fast)

Naruku(maybe)

Hakudoushi

Kohaku

Ginkotsu( i think he should be a line backer and he doesnt look all roboty anymore he looks more human)

Jakotsu

Renkotsu

Bankotsu

Suikotsu

Kyokotsu

Mukotsu(probably not he is a little too old)

hiten

manten(maybe a line backer)

Sasuke(optional)

Naruto(optional)

Any naruto charater( optional )just message me who you want to be on the team

and the cheerleaders are

Sango(she maybe a football player u guys pick)

Kanna (hard to image that)

Rin

Kagura

Any girl from naruto too

Well that is it please tell me what i need. and it maybe bad now but it will be better

JA NE


	2. please read IMPORTANT

Please read

Okay thank you all who added me to their story subscriptions, fav story, or fav author

I thank u all im veryyyyy happy XD _

But…

I can't continue without the answers I need

Like what position each member from demons of shikno high should be

I don't want to disappoint anyone of what position the members are

Soo please I need the info if naruto charathers should be in there and what position each of them should be so thank you

Once I get all the info I will begin the story

P.S if u guys don't care what position they are just message me and I will just start the story

Thanx


	3. who? the shikon demons!

Chapter 1

Donna:hey sorry i was taking the exams so i couldnt update for along time and also i need help do u think oujo white knights should be in it please review me an answer

Disclaimer: i don't own anything except for the story

**Who? The Demons of Shikon High!**

"Yawn, I wonder why Hiruma called us so early." The monkey faced receiver said tiredly. Sena smiled a little but he looked up and tought ya i wonder

YA-HA (do i really have to say who it is) FINALLY we got a challenger! Huh. Huh. HUH the "huh huh" brothers moaned.

Who is it? Sena asked curiously. The shikon demons! We are soo lucky to play them! Ryokan cried hopping around while his mini me followed.

Sena listened but wondered and asked...Shikon demons never heard of th- WHAT how, how is that possibly you don't know them they are one of the best teams in Japan! Yohei cried gasping at Sena (if u don't know who he is well he is the one Hiruma blacked mail so he could get more members for the team)

Hiruma stared at sena and handed his laptop to him. Sena grabbed it carefully cause you don't know what will happen if he drops it. The team looked at the screen. It apparently showed the team's member.

Sesshamaru

Age:17

Sex: male

Position: Captain/coach/Quarterback

Info: he is very strong, smart, and fast. Also he is very rich owns the biggest company in the world. No other info then that.

Family: he says his whole team is his pack, but rumors are that he adopted every one of them excluding Inuyasha.

"Whoa, he looks scary" everyone thought once they saw his picture

Long silver hair, piercing golden eyes, and a built body. He looked very...beautiful. They then notice what they thought and shook the gay feeling off them and looked at the next team member

Inuyasha

Age: 15

Sex: male

What a weird name said Monta everyone glanced at him and thought" who's talking!"

Position: Tight end

Info: fast, and has good agility perfect to be tight end. Very tempered and not that smart. That is all the info.

Family: Sesshamaru, they are step brothers, not very close…at all.

They looked at his picture. Silver hair and gold eyes looks a lot like the quarterback, Sesshamaru

Shippo

Age: 14

Sex: male

Position: Kicker sometimes he goes into the game as a linebacker or tight end if needed

Info: very tricky, and sly. Rumors are he is related to a fox

Fox? Sena mumbled

Family: has no family but there are rumors of him having an adopted mom.

They looked at his picture. He had auburn hair with bright green eyes.

Sango

Age: 15

Sex: female

Position: Linebacker

Info: She is very strong surprising and pretty fast

Family: has a bro name Kohaku, her brother, they are really close

The team glanced at her picture, brown hair and pretty brown eyes. They were surprised someone as pretty as her…. That strong?

Koga

Age: 15

Sex: male

Position: receiver

Once again the monkey faced commented Im soooo much better! Sena sweat dropped that is our monta he thought.

Info: Extremely fast but it is very rare for him to use his true speed. He is strong, cocky, and some people say his is gay. Why? Because people see him flirting with the star of the team…

No one commented on that and didn't even look at his picture

Family: none

Line backers:

Jakotsu age: 15

Renkotsu age: 16

Bankotsu age: 14

Suikotsu Age: 15

Kyokotsu Age:16

hiten age: 14

manten age:14

All of them are brothers excluding Hiten and manten. Hiten and manten are separate brothers

Info: Hiten and Miten are sometimes called the Thunder Brothers. The rest of the linebackers had 2 more brothers but they died for a secret reason. They were once called the band of 7

Hakudoshi

Age: Unknown

Sex: male

Position: doesn't really play anymore but does sometimes

Info: extremely smart, very good at hacking, finding resources and etc. that is all the info we could gather.

Family: people say Kanna is his sister

The team stared at his picture. Hakudoshi had White hair with glaring white eyes. H-e he is so young looking the manger whispered while inspecting his picture. And s-cary Ryokan shivered. they all agreed.

Name:naruto

age:15

sex:male

positon: linebacker

info: very cheerful and weird he is fast and strong he is like a ninja

family:none

name:sasuke

age:15

sex:male

positon: he is not at games much but if he does show up he is any position needed

info:very quiet and sometimes mean he is very fast,smart and strong

family:itachi they are very close

sena looked at his pic he had spicky hair with...black eyes?

name:itachi

age:17

sex:male

postion: he is not at games much but if he does show up he is any position needed

info: like sasuke but he is stronger,smarter and faster anyone who challeges him are always frecked out and sometimes go mad after the challenge...

family:sasuke they are very close

all of them looked at itachi's pic he had long hair put into a small ponytail and he had...RED EYES

the team just shivered

name:kakashi

age:17(he is younger in these story)

sex: male

postion:any positon needed not in the games much

info: he is very lazy and not many people challenge them but when they do...they are always frecked out and keep mumbling red eyes...

sena shivered scary

family: unknown

Kanna and Miroku

Miruku- manager age: 16 sex: male

Kanna- Secretary Age: unknown sex: female

name: unknow but have many nicknames

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Position: running back

Info: these player is the star player. There is very little info about him, since the team captain Sesshamaru always keepshim away from the camera. Also, people say he is a girl. That is all we have.

The team now anxious to see the star players pic. Now disappointed not seeing any picture of him anywhere on the page.

They all looked at Hiruma for answers. Hiruma just glanced at them and said nothing.

The team was confused why be so secretive about him. They all knew about Eye shield 21's situation but at least he lets people to take pics of him. It was silent for a while until it got a little more cheerful, but the curiosity never left them.

"Pant pant I can't take it why are we training so much today! We usually train 2 hours tops but now..." Monta stopped to inhale "we have been training for 5 freckin hours. The whole team were on the floor wheezing.

GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES UP! ,cackled Hiruma while shooting his guns up in the air. AAAAAAHHHHHH

**************after training***********

Wheeze wheeze wheeze that is all you would have heard if you were in the club house. The team and even Ryokan was tired out.

"Hiruma-san why did you train them so hard they are like zombies" Mamori said while glaring at Hiruma.

Poor sena she whispered. She started to fan everyone.

Why, because Demons of Shikon high are…. actually like demons. Everyones heads popped up. Hiruma was scared….. Then they were screaming and running around. Everyone screamed THE WORLD GONE MAD or IT IS 2012.

SHUT IT! The devil shouted. In a blink of an eye every one was sitting down. Hiruma calmed himself. He then told the team how strong the demons of Shikon high are and how they all have tragic secrets. But the most shocking thing was that, that if the team got soo mad that they might… kill someone.

Silence

Donna:DONE i hope you enjoy it and also i need help again what should kagomes main nickname should be i first thought the miko 21 but i didnt like it so i need u guys help

also the story will get better

so these is what i need

should oujo white knights be in the story?

yes

or

no

what should be kagomes nickname?

donna:thanx, oh and i might not update on monday just saying

everyone:PLEASE REVIEW! XD


	4. Meeting Demon 21

Chapter 3

Donna: sorry for not updating i was really busy so i hope you enjoy the story

"finally, it's sunday!" Inuyasha yelled while getting in the limo with the rest of the team.

" ya now we could destroy the wanabe devils mahaha cough" koga replied

"Kagome are you ready?" Shippo asked looking at kagome

kagome was in the back of the limo she looked up and smiled at shippo "of couse"

then the rest of the team rummbled on and on.

##########with the devil bats###########

"Where are they!" Monta screamed.

Sena looked at monta and told him how the demons always come late for some reason

"STILL they shouldnt be late!"

As if on cue monta was picked up into the air by his neck.

"What the hell brat your lucky we are even here!"

Monta shivered and looked at the man

he had silver hair and golden eyes, these must be inuyasha...

"Hey put monta Down!" Sena said

Inuyasha chuckled" your name is Monta huh well it is a perfect name for a monkey so-"

Inuyasha stopped talking when a hand was placed on his shoulder

"Stop inuyasha..." a guy in a football uniform and with a black eyesheild(okay i dont mean black black i mean like sunglasses black) "Fine demon 21" the guy said the last part sarcasticly and dropped monta he walked away with his hands shoved in his pokets

The guy who was called demon 21(i didnt know what else to do) seem to glare at inuyasha and looked down at monta they saw a small smile under the eyesheild.

"Here" the guy said giveing monta a hand. Thanks monta took the hand. Sena and monta looked closly at the guy trying to see past the eyesheild.

Fail

Well the guy looked alot like sena he was the same size as sena, and was kinda built kinda not.

Also the uniform looked nice. It was kinda like theirs but it was silver, and red with a little black on the back it said 21. His helmet was silver with traces of black and pink. Also it had dog ears painted on them as well as a arrow crossing in the middle of the helmet.

the guy shook his hand over there faces "hello?"

Oh sorry they both said

"No prob so are you players for Demion high?" the guy asked nicely

"Yup, well im the manger actully" sena said

the guys smile seemed to falter but they thought it was there imagenation.

"Oh well nice to meet ya im Demon 21 as you can see." he said

"oh im Mona and these is sena" the monkey said pointing at sena

"oh nice to mee-"

Demon! come over here

SENA MONKEY COME HERE!

"oh well it seems we all got to go well i hope we have a good game" the guy said while jogging down towered his team.

"we better get going to monta."

Ya

then the two friends ran towered there team.

#########in the changing room of the demons%%%%%%%%%%

"So how were they stupid?" Bankostu(sp) asked

Demon 21 looked towered his teammate in the changeing room

"no...not really but there nothing special but one boy...well interests me.."

"ooooh you are looking into him is that what your saying." Bankostu smirked

"NO! i just nevermind..." Demon 21 slowly start taking off the helmet.

long black hair with silver strecks fell on the shoulder's of the player gently.

"now the game started im so excited!" mamori said

Ya me too Sena said in reply but worry lingered around him

How good are these people...

and who is demon 21


	5. chapter 4

Donna: hey peeps i want to thank my reviewers and the people who read my stories and im sorry i havent update my stories latly im now determined to update once a i hope u enjoy these

The starting of the hell game

Remember if you don't win I'm going to kick your asses! Both team leaders shouted.( weird can't imagine shessomaru shouting that =.=)

"YAA HAA"

"KICK KILL!"

The team members ran into the field with excited spirits except for demon 21 and eyeshield 21.

They were both worried about the game...

"THIS IS AN EXCITING GAME FOLKS DEMON OF SHIKON VS DEVIL BATS OF DEIMON WHO WILL WIN! The pin wheel head announcer screamed.

"yes this is exciting game im shivering in excitment  
Well demon of shikon is on offense with the devils bats on defense." the alfro head annoucer said leaning toward the table.

The demons went into a weird formation but the devils still watched out.

Sena's pov

Sena get it together breath in breath out.

Sena started to sweat

"what is going to happen!"

"I just have to calm down"

Sena thought

HUT HUT!

"CRAP!"

Sena cursed.(cant imagine sena cursing either)

Normal pov

"THE GAME HAS STARTED

AND THE DEVIL BATS ARE CLOSING IN ON THE DEMONS!"

It was true the devil bats line backers were racing toward the demons hoping to sucessed but of couse…

They didn't.

The devil bats linebackers were pushed back with extreme energy and the demons didn't even break a sweat.

The ha ha brothers stared at the linebackers that were smirking at them in triumphant.

"are they even human!"

But then one demon linebacker with a braid looked past them and smirked more.

The brothers were confused until the answer came to them.

TOUCHDOWN

"what!" the whole team looked toward the goal. There was demon 21 with the ball in "his" hand.

The manager (what is her name) was shocked

"it was only a minute in the game!"

Hiruma frown he already knew the conclusion of the game and it was a shame.

The game passed and the devil bats.

Lost

###somewhere

"ugh why am I walking toward oni-san's office again" a person with long black and silver hair said with a sigh

Flashback

Demon 21 after this game I need to talk to you

End of flashback

Oh yeah…. There's his office.

Knock knock

"Come in" a calm voice said

"you wanted to see me oni-san"

"oh yes sit down."

The person sat down

"well you know the "devil bats" we fought today?"

Yes

"You are going to the same school as them."

HUH as demon 21!"

The person known as Sesshomaru calmly shook his head

"no your going there as kagome.."

Donna:DONE sorry about how short the chap is

Hiruma: it sucked too

Donna: glare SHUT UP I know it was pretty bad

Hiruma: pretty bad

Donna:ugh whatever well I know this is a bad chap so the next chapter will be better and I have a new rule

5 reviews for the next chap

And for you hiruma u wont be able to kiss kagome ha!

Hiruma:hehe oh really *takes out the black book

Well it says here in 2nd grade you….

Donna: im sorry hiruma-sama! Waaaqahhhhhh

Sena:okay O-o ummm please review


	6. Chapter 5

Donna: hey folks sorry for not updating in awhile but lets hurry up and do the thing I hat most….i don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 6

Kagome goes to school

"Got your bento."

"check"

got you phone

"check"

"got your-

"Just let me go already!" shouted a black and silver hair chick

"woah kagome calm down." Smirked a silvered haired half brred named Inuyasha (or should we say "Inubaka.)

The blacked and silvered haired chick named Kagome huffed and turned around to head out to

Deimon middle school (I think it is a middle school)

While kagome was walking she sighed

"why do I have a bad feeling…"

AT DeIMon

"hello class" a very strict looking women said coming in class

no replies back…..

The women turned red

"HELLO CLASS!"

Everyone turned toward the teacher and either mumbled an hello or an hi but of course the devil named Hiruma said something else.

"yo banshee."

The strict women of course heard that and shouted at hiruma about being rude but it was counterback with hiruma's secret weapon.

The teacher now scared stuttered

"w-well class we have a new student today please come in."

The door slid open and a girl with silver and black hair came in.

She had blue eyes with a heart shaped head , lush lip but had a boys uniform.

The guys still drooled and the girls thought she was cool, hiruma well was interested.

The teacher asked the new student to introduce herself to the class.

The girl smiled toward the class.

"hello, my name is Kagome I like sports drawing, history, and etc. I hope we get along.

The teacher nodded

"does anyone have a question for Kagome?"

One nosy student raised her hand

The teacher nodded at her

"You never told us your last name."

Kagome turned grim for a second but sighed.

"my last name is…. Hirigashi-tashio."

The class gasped excluding hiruma and kagome.

People started to whisper

"isn't tashio a rich family!

"I wonder why she is here?"

"I want pie…."

Hiruma was slightly shocked 1st he didn't have any info on her 2nd why wasent she known like sesshamaru or inuyasha.

But her smirked

This is going to be interesting.


	7. NEED TO READ

Donna: hey guys sorry im so terrible late im kinda grounded and well this is not a story but I need to ask

Im making new stories but I wont do more then one more so I need a vote (remember im going to do all of this but one at a time with the other stories I have)

Kagome in the naruto world (I really love this idea) the summary: naruto meets someone like him when he is a kid. She is a demon a lot of people hate her, she has dreams to becomes hokaga, and she want a friend. So when they meet and separate what will happen what will happen when they meet again.

Kagome in the pokemon world summary: ash and the gang heard there was a new trainer around and she is strong. She has pokemon people never saw before, her stragy is awesome, people think she has the luckest life in the world. But does she? When she and the gang meet up will ash fall in love or maybe paul? Who is she really? Who are these pokemon, and why is she sooo… different (I think this is interesting)

Kagome in any world you want her to be just tell me and I might accept

Kagome in her world (u pick a pairing)

Kagome in the naruto world summary: orchimaru has a new test subject other then sasuke. Who is she is she evil is she powerful what is she to orchimaru and sasuke. What will people think if she says she loves them both and when sasuke tries to kill orchimaru who side will she chose. The one she loves dearly or the one who took her in?

Or a story in the naruto world hunger games or whatever and people could enter there oc

Thanks all of you who have reviewed and I will update all of my stories this weekend thanks! XD


	8. NOTE

Hey guys its me DV. –dodges all the balls, pillows, etc- I know I havent updated its just school started and computar acess has been low…. So yeah im planning..no not planing I promise ill make an update around Friday, saterday or Sunday but my goal is too update evey live story I have by Monday. So yea~

-DV

-hands everyone a "forget-me-not"-

P.S if you guys ever read my profile I have a "staff" and well Vinie me buddy is gone. –sobs- SHES DEAD WAHH jk she went to LA so the shugochara crossover is held for a bit. So yea the V from DV is currently gone. :'[


	9. BIG INFO MUST READ

Hey Guys! Been a LONG time, and I know.. I made a bunch of excuses saying that I would redo my stories and I never did. BUT Now I am! It will take a bit to get to EVERYONE of them, but I will eventually.

Anywho! Im going to move all my stories to my new account "Soulies"

So you'll will be seeing the stories reuploaded again, BUT better and approved.

Dont worry the old versions will be up on here so its okay~

See you guys who are still with me!

Love you 3


End file.
